


Diva Rumina

by diathlu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Nursing Kink, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diathlu/pseuds/diathlu
Summary: Rey is a kind Dom, but she's firm and she knows that's exactly what a pent up man like Ben Solo needs, even if she's barred from using his real name, or indicating that she knows who he is in any way. This is just role play, after all. Not who they are in their day lives.





	Diva Rumina

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Mommy kink... And for once make Kylo not hung as a fucking horse.

Kylo Ren is a big, big man, but he's sat on his knees in front of Rey where he's been for nearly fifteen minutes, eyes on the carpeted flooring. This is a punishment (one he's asked for; paid for). The smaller woman clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, uses one socked foot to nudge apart her pet's thighs and he lets out a shuddering breath.

"Poor thing." She coos, kneeling down so that she can see the shame written across his crooked features. Rey is wearing a sheer, red slip that does nothing to hide her  pebbled nipples or the matching panties underneath. "Look at me. It's okay." And just like that, Kylo's gaze snaps upward, the sight of his teary eyes fixed only upon her making her lips pull into a fond smile. Of course he's doing well for her, he knows he might get something out of this if he takes his punishment well. After all, she's one of the more gracious Mistresses here and he's become her regular. Despite the man having given a fake identity, she knows exactly who  _Ben Solo_  is — ritzy businessman always appearing on newspapers.

He isn't allowed to speak right now, so he doesn't.

Rey reaches out and trails her fingers over the sharp edge of his jaw, and he leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut blissfully. When he first came to her, he'd been petulant and unruly, but after a paddling or two he's learned his place, and he pays handsomely to be put in it. Being a Dominant is Rey's job, one that was meant to be temporary, but . . . it comes naturally. Especially with a client like Kylo Ren.

"I said look at me, precious." Rey admonishes, and the man whimpers before opening those dark eyes again, pupils blown wide. "Good boy." His jaw quakes.

Attention dutifully on her, the young woman pulls back and circles him not unlike predator and prey, hand coming out to tousle his pretty, dark waves. Everything about him is  _pretty_ , from the way the muscles in his back flex underneath his pallid skin, to the hundreds of moles creating constellations there. Rey would love to ride his fingers, knows she's wet, but refuses to give in quite yet. Today is about punishment; release is secondary.

"Tell me what you did." Rey gives permission to speak.

Kylo sucks in a shuddering breath.

"I touched myself." He admits, hands curling into tight fists atop his knees, where they've been resting this whole time. So  _good_.

"Why?" Rey asks, tone expectant.

"I was at work and I -- " he doesn't get to finish.

"You were at work? That's very naughty, sweetheart." But warm desire coils in the pit of her stomach. "I hate to say it, but you've been a bad boy." Corny, but it makes the man on the floor whine apologetically, eyes downcast once again.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." He almost whispers. Rey wants his mouth on her, can't help the thrill that runs through her when he calls her  _that_. There's a canopy bed settled in the middle of the room where she takes a seat, crossing one leg over the other.

"Come here." She commands, and Kylo begins to push himself from the floor. "No. Crawl." Without question, he's back on his hands and knees, head hung as he crawls across the soft, beige flooring until he's kneeling right in front of her. Can he smell her arousal? Rey can see his, the small cock (must be three inches, maybe four if she's being generous) standing out from the nest of dark pubes between his thighs. The man squirms, tries to make himself comfortable as her hazel eyes bore right through him.

Nothing has to be said when she unfolds her legs, spreads them and pushes up the ends of her slip as her thumbs hook around the elastic band of her panties. Slowly, she slides them down her thighs, and once over the knee-high stockings before setting them off to the side. Those same hands reach forward, coax Kylo's face closer, until his lips are near enough to brush the soft seam of her cunt. Pleadingly, those eyes glance up at her, but he doesn't dare make a move until given orders. Rey is a kind Dom, but she's firm and she knows that's exactly what a pent up man like Ben Solo needs, even if she's barred from using his real name, or indicating that she knows who he is in any way. This is just role play, after all. Not who they are in their day lives.

"Make me cum with your mouth. Nice and slow. No fingers." The woman says, and while he'd normally dive in like a man starved, she's pleased to see his restraint as he nudges closer. Kylo's nose presses between her folds as he licks into her with the flat of his tongue, hands desperate to touch and shaking in his lap. But Rey wants to take her time, delights in the way he leisurely circles her hardened clit,  _tastes_  her wetness as he licks her clean. Leaning back, she relishes in the feeling of being brought to orgasm slowly, the heat in her belly washing over her in lazy waves rather than all at once. And Kylo is so  _good_ , continues mouthing at her hot, little centre until she tells him he can stop. When he does, he licks what slick he can from the lower half of his face.

"Good boy." Rey praises, and she swears she can see the way his heart swells as his lips curl into a rare, shy smile. "Come up." She's feeling generous today, so she settles back against the pillows resting near the headboard, offers a sweet smile as Kylo clumsily clambers up onto the soft mattress and into her lap. Seems to know exactly where this is headed. Unable to help herself, Rey chimes out with a laugh that stops the man just before he lowers his top half into her lap. For a moment, he looks mortified. Hushing him, she reaches up for her top, pulling the flimsy slip from her breasts before urging him closer.

"Mommy..." He warbles like a prayer, and carefully settles his weight into her lap. One of Rey's hands cup the back of his head, and he wastes no time latching onto one of her rosy pink nipples. Although she isn't lactating, he suckles like she is, and she has no doubt that's exactly what he's imagining given the sweet nickname he's reserved for her. There's something admittedly enticing about the idea of the older man feeding from her, eagerly swallowing down each drop of milk. Maybe he'd miss some; it would escape the corner of his lips, dribble down his chin and linger with the juices still glistening there.

"You're doing so well, baby. Just keep feeding. Mommy's going to make you feel good now — but keep your hands to your sides." The last bit comes out harsh, a warning as she sees him trying to reach for her unoccupied breast. He's touched himself without permission, and so he isn't allowed to touch her. Not with his dirty hands.

But Rey can touch as much as she likes (provided he doesn't use their safeword), so her free hand starts at the firm swell of his chest, fingers pinching at one of his nipples. Kylo whines deliciously around her, hips writhing and arching upwards. His little cock is an irritated cherry-red and she uses the hand still cupping his head to scratch soothingly at his scalp. Like he always does, he'll get what he needs.

"Stay still." She urges, hand trailing over the hills of his abs. He's trembling here, fighting to concentrate on suckling her breast as her delicate fingers trace over his pelvis and finally,  _finally_  find his cock. The man can't help it then, pulls off of her with a wet pop and buries his face against her chest with a pathetic moan. "You're so cute." Rey murmurs, soft hand enclosing around the length of his small member. Most of it fits within her fist; something she's sure he'd find humiliating were she not such a sweet Mistress.

Each stroke is slow and calculated, enough to give pleasure but not enough to overwhelm considering how worked up Kylo already is. Once his breathing calms and he stops panting against her, he latches onto the breast he still hasn't touched. Rey shudders, but says nothing. It never takes long to bring her client to orgasm, and she can always tell when it's near. He becomes less careful, teeth catching deliciously on the hardened peak of her nipple as she tightens her hand and gives a twist, his own hands fisting the sheets because he still isn't allowed to touch. Still, he's so  _obedient_  and needy, refuses to stop nursing despite her having nothing to give, even when his hips twitch upwards, precum making the slip and slide of her palm that much easier.

Moments later, her hand is covered in his release and he's panting like a dog, nuzzling his face against her soft belly as he comes down. Rey's clean hand strokes through his thick hair and her lips are curled into a warms smile. Kylo always does well for her, and so she wipes her hand on the sheets before reaching down to collect the man in her arms. Although two times her size, he melts into her embrace, hides his flushed face the crook of her neck with a soft, needy sound. Something wet hits her shoulder and she knows he's crying from the intensity of his orgasm, which doesn't surprise her.

"Thank you, Mommy." Kylo sniffs, and Rey hums comfortingly, shifting their position so that they're facing one another on their sides while she pets down the expanse of his strong back. Having so much power over such an impressive man thrills her more than she'd like to admit.

Ben Solo is her favourite customer; Ben Solo's secret is safe with her.


End file.
